


Fred's world

by Luna-t-k (Death4dem)



Series: Master's commands [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Control Issues, Dominance, Drug-Induced Sex, False Memories, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Hypnotism(?, Let's call it hypnotism, Like in a world way(?, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sex Addiction, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Some weid hypnosis stuff, Submission, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death4dem/pseuds/Luna-t-k
Summary: Fred obtains powers, mind control powers.So he uses them for his own benefit and conquers the world.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master's commands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Fred's world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Wish you're okay with all this COVID-19 mess. I hope you like this little idea of mine and I don't know, jerk yourselves (?  
> That's all, love you~.  
> And stay home and safe ❤️.

"So... If I drink this I would have mind control powers" Fred said, the creepy little old lady shook her head.

"Yes" she said with a nod, in her left hand she had a cup of glass with a weird black liquid. "If you drink this, you will control whoever you want to do whatever you want" she smirked "you're going to be the sucesor of a dinasty of users that saved this world, but beware of the hunger of..."

"So when I drink this you're going to die" Fred interrumpted.

"This body won't last more, kid. Take it already! I don't care how you use this powers! Not anymore!" The woman screamed shaking the cup "this can die in this generation! Humans are fools that destroy everything they have! Just do whatever you want and I don't know, control the world or something like that, they're all doomed" she continued while Fred took the cup in his hands.

The taste wasn't anything out of this world, the best way to describe it was like some kind of acid watermelon, but it was okay, the old woman squeaked once he finished it up, disolving her body little by little until tjere was nothing behind her, Fred saw himself out of the weird shop he entered once after the end of his classes, there was nothing left than a cup of glass and a weird feeling in his stomach.

Fred didn't know if it was real or a part of a creepy prank that his classmates orchestared, but he was sure about one thing: if the mind control powers were real, he could do whatever he wanted.

.

.

.

The next day, Fred woke up with one of the most terrible headaches he ever felt in his 16 years of existence, it was like was trying to open it and burning it at the same time, that day, of course didn't go to school and his mum tried to help him during his pain.

By the time his head felt better, the clock marked 8 o'clock, and his father came home. Feeling better, he decided to test his power with his family, the problem was how to trigger it.

"Feeling well, hun?" His mother asked, with a smile, his father watched him carefully, like searching any injuries or signs of pain.

"Much better, thanks" he said eating a piece of meat.

"Better check on that head" his father said, he was a neurologist after all.

"Maybe it was because of the stress, final exams are next week and Fred has been studying like crazy since last month" his mother nodded drinking the pink wine in her glass.

"Oh, it's okay then. But be careful with that, I don't want my future doctor to risk his career just for a little stress" his father hummed with a smile, that was his dream, not Fred's.

"I'll be careful" he said frowning, wishing his parents to just stop.

And just like a recorder in pause, his parents stopped moving, wine dripping from his mother's lips and a fork in half way to his father's mouth.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked shaking his hand in their faces searching signs of consciousness.

That was it, he just needed to think what he wanted them to do? Or he could just say it aloud?

"Hey, mum. Tell me the password of the safe-deposit box" he commanded, in normal circumstances she would never tell him those damn numbers.

"It's our wedding anniversary" she said without hesitation or expression, Fred smirked turning to face his dad.

"Go there and bring me the biggest amount of dollars you have there" he commanded, his father nodded and left, returning several minutes later with a bunch of dolars. "How many is there?" He asked, enjoying the power he had over his parents, he needed to test more.

"Half a million dollars" his father replied.

The rest of the night, he tested his powers with his parents, and listed them:

1° Control people's actions. He mafe their parents give him money and passwords of their credit cards.

2° Control their emotions. He made his parents hate each other, that wasn't a pleasant view, so he made them love each other back.

3° Control their thoughts. He made his parents think of him as their Master, something he was pleased, his parents treated him like a king even when they were conscious of their actions.

4° Control their senses. He could make them feel, see, smell, hear or taste whatever he wanted, he could even manipulate the intensity of their senses.

5° Control their memories. He could decide what they were going to remember and what not, he could even erase the existence of a person or all the memories about themselves.

He wanted to test more, like what was the limit of persons he could control or what were the conditions to control somebody.

And with that in mind, he went to school, risking himself to be punched and bullied as always, he didn't care, he just could obtain what he wanted and much more.

He made sure everyone was in class and paying attention to the english teacher when he closed his eyes and commanded in his mind "Sleep".

With a wave of mute smacks, Fred could see all his classmates and professor lay in their sits or floor, completely in his control, he decided to make them the same he did with his parents, he was their Master now, no one would dare to disobey him, he erased their memories and thoughts of him as the weird child that everyone bullied, now he was the one who makes the rules here, those rich brats would learn their lesson.

And then, Fred left the classroom leaving his classmates slept, he asked himself if he could do the same with all the school, even when he wasn't in the classrooms.

"Come to the yard" he commanded, of course, he left his parents away of that order, they must be at their jobs right now and he didn't need two doctors with strange behavior to catch attention.

Soon, all the kids in his school were at the yard, including the teachers and the principal. From the kindergartens to the high schoolers, all of them in their uniforms of private school watched him without expressions, just where he wanted them. He began his commands, making sure they see him as a god, a Master they needed to please and honor, be loyals and obey, like a dog to his owner, they would love him and do anything he wanted without hesitation, their common sense was broken and he was now the center of their lifes.

How sweet revenge to see your bullies on their knees eager to do whatever you want.

But no, Fred wasn't stopping there.

He took all the breath he could manage and screamed a command in his head, hoping to see the final limits of his power, he waited a second before he turned on his cellphone and checked his social media.

"Post publically the name Fred and your country in all your social media" was his command.

Soon, from all parts of the world, the posts began to appear, from every country around ryhe world, his command was listened, he now have the control.

He began to scream his commands in his head, everyone in the world now knew his name, everyone was now under his spell and nobody could do anything about it, he had the control and nobody would question it, and he loved it, in fact, he needed more, more, more.

If only he had listened the old lady...


End file.
